


we're just the same

by Kru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman crossover, Derek is Bruce Wayne, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Wayne is the most powerful man in Gotham City but he still needs help from his Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just the same

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is I've watched to much Batman during the weekend. 
> 
> Many thanks for an angel called Ashe - she did like a super fast, perfect beta :) Thank you again!

“Come on,” Derek said to assure Stiles, nodding to give him a sign to follow.

“What is this place?” Stiles asked after a moment when the massive door opened, revealing the entrance to the roof.

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand to give him support, but Stiles just smiled, passing Dererk in the doorway.

“Those were quarters for factory workers. Now they’re just empty lofts,” Derek explained, observing Stiles as he came to the edge of the roof.

“I’m guessing that you own this now, Mr. Wayne?” Stiles said quietly, too afraid to ruin the perfect silence.

“No. I come here when I need to be alone,” Stiles heard Derek’s voice at the back, “The view of Gotham being that calm… It makes me think all that was worth it.”

Stiles held his breath once the whole valley spread beneath him. It looked like an enormous spider’s web, knitted with lines of light from moving cars. Then, even further, the waters of the bay moved with the reflection of the moon. The bright shield of the lustrous planet flowed under them and made the sky look like it had no limits. Just at the end of it, on the very end, was a thin line of light slowly spreading from the east.

“Why aren’t you using your real name, Robin?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, suddenly standing right beside him, so close that Stiles felt Derek’s body heat.

“I don’t know. I mean-” Stiles said slowly, “My mother used to like this name. I can’t us-“

“I know how that feels,” Derek interrupted him, murmuring somewhere close. Suddenly he touched Stiles’ cheek, nuzzling him as he said softly. “We’re the same, Robin.”

The view didn't seem that interesting for Stiles anymore when Derek's hands slipped lower, under his t-shirt. Fingers slid on hot skin, stopping just above the waist band of his jeans while seeking warmth there. Stiles submitted to this touch, leaning on Derek's broad chest and letting Derek close his arms around his waist.

His head dropped on Wayne’s shoulder, giving him permission for more when he said huskily, "It wasn't as hard for you as it was for me."

“It wasn't, true, but I was pretending like you did. I was putting a mask on,” Derek whispered. “I don’t want to talk about this now. Look at this,” he commanded, focusing Stiles’ attention on the sky in front of them.

Stiles frowned, turning his gaze to the horizon line, clearly unsatisfied with the distraction but, as he saw the surface of the water starts to sparkle and almost come to life, he was again absorbed in the view. Peaceful water gleamed with light, bringing a new day. For the first time in his life he could almost touch the exact moment when the sun slowly raised in the sky, emerging from under the ocean. He almost couldn't believe that Derek wanted to share this moment with him because nobody before gave Stiles something that precious and something that personal.

Warm arms tightened around Stiles like Derek would know what his concerns were about. His lips formed a gentle smile while kissing Stiles’ forehead, calming him down.

“Why?” Stiles spoke out loud his thoughts. “Why are you here with me?”

Derek held for a moment, still not sure about the answer. “I don’t know. I thought you would be the only one who might appreciate it.” Derek smiled and he leaned to find Stiles lips. “I need to tell you something.”

Stiles jerked back, smirking and avoiding Derek’s lips. “Wait… Could there be more than you being Batman?”

“Yeah, like…” Derek winced, spelling next words carefully. “A bit more than that. We will go back to my place and-” He started, but didn’t finish, as Stiles was the one that closed the distance and kissed him with need.


End file.
